I want you
by michiecutie
Summary: This story if for those who requested lemons P


This story is for those peoples who requested for some "Lemons" XD

**I want you**

Yuuki loved Kaname very much that she would do anything for him; even commit the greatest sin for him. She loved him dearly, wanted to do anything to please him. But did she know how much he wanted her more? No she didn't, she never really knew how much her onii-sama wanted her until one day….

One day Yuuki walked around in the sun without realizing that her skin was burning. She was thinking how much she loved her onii-sama that she forgot that she was a vampire. Like all stories and tales about vampires you know they can't stand the sun very well. As she walked through the garden unprotected from harm and the sun she didn't realize anything because all that was on her mind was her beloved onii-sama. Stupidly enough she walked into a tree and hurt her head. She was so stupid that it hit her so hard that she became unconscious.

Hours later she found her self with a massive head ache and lying in a huge king sized bed, with the scent of Kaname onii-sama. For a moment she lied there wondering how she got there. And the only solution that she could come up with was that she was a night class student found her or possibly Kaname and brought her to his room. She got up slowly and looked around. Kaname was lying on the couch with his hand on his head to block any light. Yuuki stared at the wonderful graceful figure lying on the couch. She tried to get up but when she did she felt her head spin and fell to the ground. Luckily for her the fall was soft but loud enough to wake her onii-sama. Kaname suddenly wakes up and jumps to his feet and picks up his lovely sister in his arms and picks her up and puts her back down in his bed. Yuuki said with a startled voice "I…I'm sorry to wake you onii-sama". "Shhh…..its ok, just let me listen to your heart beat" Kaname replied. He then put his head down on her chest right where her heart is.

***Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba bump***

After a while of Kaname lying on his sister he spoke "This gentle heart beat of yours, your scent, your skin, your blood, your body….I want you…" For a moment there was silence, Yuuki was blushing a light pink on her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, but she knew you don't need to express one's self with words, but better expressed with feelings. Yuuki pushed Kaname up by his shoulders to not hurt him and got up her self. She stood up for a second and was a little wobbly in her legs, but she got hold of her self and took her stance. She then sat on her loving onii-sama's lap and hugged his head gently, and he hugged her back. Yuuki then Pulled back so she stare into the eyes of the one she loved and kissed his gentle soft lips. With one kiss Kaname could feel how much she wanted him, he then kissed her back. With one arm wrapped around her back, his other, he ran down her back and down to the back of her thigh. He then pulled her thigh closer to him, which caught Yuuki by surprise that her onii-sama wanted her too.

Kaname then turned to the side with Yuuki on his lap so he could gently place her on the bed, without letting their lips unlock. Now Kaname was on top of his own sister. As soon as Yuuki's head was placed down on the pillow he started to kiss her more passionately. As they kissed Yuuki grabbed her onii-sama's shirt and slowly unbuttoned it as they we're kissing. After undoing all his buttons on his silk black shirt she took it off for him, and he didn't hesitate to. With Kaname being bare chested, she only wanted more of his skin. As they kissed Kaname slipped his hand down to her waist and pulled up her shirt and took it off of her, and threw it across the room. He then gently moved his hands around her to unclip her bra so that she could also be bare chested. So deeply in this emotion Yuuki only wanted Kaname and didn't mind if he took of her cloths. More skin only made Kaname more anxious to want her skin. He then moved down and undid her skirt and pulled it off of her, and dropped it off the bed. Yuuki was stripped of her cloths and now only wearing her underwear, but that wasn't enough for Kaname. He then gently and slowly pulled down her underwear and dropped it on the ground.

Then suddenly Yuuki pulled out of the kiss and looked down to only she her self fully stripped of her own cloths and Kaname only bare chested. "Aww… I'm losing to my onii-sama, why aren't your cloths off too onii-sama?" Yuuki questioned. "It's because I want Yuuki to take them off for me" Kaname smiled in amusement. Yuuki then kissed Kaname once again and gently pulled from his lips and kissed all the way down his neck, further down his body and stopped at the top of his pants. She then undid his belt and pants and pulled them off of him. She then looks up at Kaname and says "Don't worry I'll be gentle" and smiles with amusement. She was happy to be with him but more happy to help him. She then put her hands on the side of his waist and stripped him of his own underwear. Those two we're really just playing a game of who loves the other more. She then climbed up and nibbled on his ear and whispered "I love you with all my heart." Kaname was so glad that he pushed her to the side just so he could be on top of his loving sister. She smiled in pleasure of how fun the game turned out to be.

She then pulled him in and kissed him strongly and passionately, then things started to become more passionate and loving. This is where Yuuki gave her self in to Kaname.

He wanted her, her wanted her scent, her skin, her blood, her body, he wanted the whole. This is the greatest sin.


End file.
